Unspoken
by Rowenisvanya
Summary: [shonen-ai] Just a little mindless fluff that I wrote after reading too much BakuraRyou fanfics. RR! Or I won't feel like writing anymore! You must give me lots of encouragement, and REVIEWS!
1. Winter Snow

DISCLAIMER: I no own Yu Gi Oh ... too poor...   
ONE   
WINTER SNOW  
  
Ryou sat huddled in the corner of his room shivering at the harsh cold, cursing himself mentally for being so weak. His gaze fell to the Sennen Ring that lay on his table, glinting innocently on his table. Bakura. His yami.  
  
In his heart, there was a pain, for Bakura hated him, he knew, from the way he ignored him, or hit him. Ryou hurt, not because of the physical pain Bakura inflicted on him, but because his heart broke every time his yami declared that he hated him.  
  
The doorbell rang suddenly, breaking Ryou's train of thoughts. Slowly, he made his way downstairs. He knew it wasn't Bakura, for he had his own set of keys, or could just lock pick his way in if he wanted.  
  
Yugi stood outside, his left hand entwined with Yami's right hand. Both blushed lightly, but didn't let go. Ryou smiled awkwardly at them.  
  
"Yugi, Yami," he nodded, tugging his windbreaker closer. "Sorry, guys, but it's rather cold inside; my heater broke down."  
  
"It's okay." Yami assured firmly and entered the house. Yugi followed suit with a slight apologetic smile on his kindly features.  
  
"I brought you your homework, since you weren't at school today." he said, passing the papers to Ryou.  
  
"Ryou, do you want to stay over at our place? You don't look so well, and it's cold in here." Yami offered.  
  
"No, thanks. I'm worried for Bakura; he can't take care of himself without my help." Ryou said after a bout of sneezes.  
  
"Okay, but don't hesitate to call us if you have any problems. We'll help you." Yugi told him.  
  
Yami glanced around, "Where's the tomb robber?"  
  
"He's out with Marik and Malik. At some bar, I think." Ryou answered softly, eyes downcast. Yugi caught that sad expression before it slipped away.  
  
His look was so sad, and miserable. Yugi's heart went out to him.  
  
"Ryou, we'll be going now, Gramps need us to look after the shop. Take care of yourself, k? Come back to school only when you're well, we'll be glad to pass you the homework." Yugi said.  
  
Ryou nodded and closed the door behind them. He then slumped down on the floor and fell asleep.  
  
"Oi, Bakura! You warmed up yet?" Malik yelled over the loud music.  
  
Bakura smirked, causing the group of girls crowding around him to giggle and swoon. "What would you say?"  
  
"You should be on fire now." Marik said dryly, sharpening the dagger of the Sennen Rod.  
  
"You're probably just jealous," Bakura retorted, "No girls are hanging around you."  
  
"Do you think they dare? With him and that dagger?" Malik pointed out.  
  
"I have no need for a girl as long as I have you." Marik purred, moving closer to his hikari.  
  
Malik leered, "Anytime for you, my dear yami." he breathed lightly into Marik's ear. Marik turned swiftly and captured his lips. It was gentle at first, and then it got rough.  
  
"Hey, you two, get a room." Bakura snapped.  
  
Malik blushed, and Marik went to his hikari's defense . "Envious 'coz your own hikari won't give you any?" he sneered.  
  
Bakura glared. "Who will want him, that pathetic wimp?"  
  
"Give him to me then, I would just love to break him." Marik suggested, a dangerous glint coming into his amethyst eyes.  
  
"Touch him and you'll die." Bakura threatened.  
  
"Ooh, someone's being possessive." Malik teased.  
  
"Ryou's mine. Only I'm allowed to do anything to him." Bakura snarled, growing angry.  
  
"Then go home to him, instead." Malik advised. "Tell him how you feel. But no hitting!" Malik was fiercely protective of the British boy, treating him as the younger brother he never had.  
  
"I'll play nice, if that's what you mean." Bakura snapped.  
  
It was dark when he finally got home. There were no lights on at all.  
  
"He must be asleep." Bakura thought, taking extra care to be quiet. "Huh? What's that?" The outside street light reflected, and Bakura could make out a flash of white hair.  
  
"Ryou? "He called softly. A shiver confirmed his guess. It was his hikari.  
  
He opened the door wider, and Ryou fell slumped onto his feet.  
  
Bakura picked up the smaller boy quietly. Ra, he was so light and thin. Long snow white hair fell over his face, accenting his soft features in the pale moonlight.  
  
Ryou snuggled closer to the source of warmth. He was just so cold, though in the deep recesses of his mind, he wondered if the heater was working again. He didn't think long though, as he drifted off in a deep, contended sleep.  
  
Bakura tried to walk as slowly and as quietly as he could to avoid waking Ryou up. 


	2. Unfulfilled

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu Gi Oh, if I did, I won't be writing fanfictions now! TWO UNFULFILLED  
  
"Hmm," Ryou snuggled deeply into his blankets, feeling contended and warm. With some regret, he opened his eyes.  
  
His vision was hazy with sleep, and as he focused, he saw a white- haired figure seated on his chair.  
  
"Mother?" he whispered, half-asleep, reaching out to the figure.  
  
Bakura was awakened by a soft touch and a light voice. He opened his eyes. "Ryou?"  
  
As soon as he heard the voice, Ryou snatched his hand back quickly before he offended his yami. He gazed at the floor apologetically, "Sorry, Bakura, I... thought you were some one else."  
  
Bakura was hurt and disappointed by the way Ryou instinctively rejected him, but he seethed with jealously at whoever Ryou wanted to reach out to.  
  
He wanted to probe his hikari's mind for the person and then beat the crap of him or her for being Ryou's trusted friend. He hoped sincerely that the relationship went no further than that of a normal friendship. He tried to read Ryou's mind, but found that he had lost that ability ever since he separated from his host, after all, they were no longer linked to each other; they had no more obligations with one another any more.  
  
The angry expression must be reflected on his face, for Ryou backed away from him hastily. "I'm really sorry, Bakura."  
  
Dammit! He looked so cute that Bakura wanted to just kiss him right there and right away. The white-haired yami glared at him and stomped out of the room bad-temperedly. Damm those hormones! He was supposed to be a bad-ass 3000 year old spirit, but now, with those pesky hormones of his, he felt like a teenager with this urge to get down and dirty. Aargh, he cursed darkly in ancient Egyptian, making sure Ryou couldn't hear him.  
  
The said teen got out of bed gingerly and promptly sneezed. Twice. He contemplated going back to his warm bed, but decided to check on his yami instead. "Yami." he croaked.  
  
Bakura stopped and stiffened at Ryou's voice. Ryou didn't notice it at all (go figure... Ryou's kind of blur...ain't he? LOL, no offense.)"Thank you."  
  
"For what? I didn't do anything," Bakura sneered, still not facing Ryou. "Go back to sleep; you aren't going to school today."  
  
"Hai." Ryou nodded and watched Bakura walked down the remaining steps. The door closed with a resounding slam, and Ryou turned back to his room.  
  
"You have drunk a lot of beer, don't you feel anything?" Malik asked cautiously.  
  
"I'm not drunk yet, if that's what you mean!" Bakura snapped rudely.  
  
"Geez... I was just asking, not need to get all touchy with me, "Malik answered, his temper flaring up. "And for your information, you're in my house now, and I have the rights to kick you out!"  
  
"Shuddup!" Bakura gave him a glare, and if looks could kill, Malik would be buried six feet underground already. However, the latter was so used to receiving death looks from Bakura; he was not fazed at all. Instead, Malik gave the tomb robber the finger. And the look he got was murderous and ominous. Malik decided then, to change the subject.  
  
"Did you see the video that I caught of that pathetic pharaoh and his midget hikari?" he asked quickly.  
  
Bakura stared at him flatly, then he snapped, "Never mind, just go away and go jump Marik."  
  
Malik shrugged, "Okay." Then, he sped off. And within minutes, one could hear some really obvious sounds coming from one of the rooms.  
  
Bakura continued drinking, trying to drown away all his feelings, he needed to get rid of them. He was a tomb robber for Ra's sake! He was supposed to be evil and bad and everything! He did not need to feel affection, he hated the word 'love', for a certain person who looked exactly liked him.  
  
A while later, two exhausted-looking Egyptians walked out, hand in hand.  
  
"Still lovesick over your precious little hikari, tomb robber?" Marik purred lowly in Bakura's ear.  
  
"Go to Shadow Realm, Marik." Bakura growled, brushing him off.  
  
"You first, since you're older," Marik laughed, placing an arm around Malik's waist. "Are you sure that you don't want to give me your pretty little vessel?"  
  
A fist aiming in the direction of his face answered that question. "My, aren't we testy this morning?"  
  
"Stop baiting him, yami," Malik chided. "We're going out for a while, 'Kura. Lock the door when you leave, k? And try not to steal too much things!"  
  
Bakura scowled, "What makes you think I was going to steal from you?"  
  
"My instincts, and don't get so drunk that you end up hurting Ryou. He's still sick." Malik replied firmly. (Is he OOC? I find him weird, coz I don't think the normal Malik would be like this, but whatever.)  
  
With that, they left. Bakura returned his attention to his beer. "Damm Ryou!" he muttered, longing to run his hand through Ryou's silky white locks. The color as pure as his very soul. How he wanted to share with him everything. Every secrets that he knew, all the things he desire, but most of all, he wanted Ryou to look at him without fear or dread in his guileless brown eyes. He wanted Ryou to drop his guard against him and accept him for who he was.  
  
a/n: Please r/r and tell me how you feel about this story. My friends told me that it's too mushy... is it? Please review, so I know if I should just stop it, or continue writing. Thank you! Comments are greatly appreciated!  
  
Bakura: Just stop writing this fic! It's disgusting! Honestly, I swear, this is worse than many I have seen before! Even the Ring is not as scary as this! Eurgh!  
  
Ro: Sorry, Bakura, but you absolutely have to be in this fic, or would you rather I gave Ryou to Marik? Then you won't be the star anymore...  
  
Ryou: Hey! What about asking my opinion??  
  
Ro: Who's the author here? I am! So my word is final! All objections overruled! So there... X P! 


End file.
